Journey in My Head
by Joermungard
Summary: Nessie uses her gift to take Jake on a journey.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight, and I'm definitely not making any money out of this. I'm just having some good-natured fun with her characters.

* * *

**

I was lying on one of the Cullen's huge leather couches, waiting for Nessie and the others to come home from school, where they were posing as yet another group of perfectly harmless (HA!) students. Of course, I could have gone to school with them – I could use the cover just as well as them, seeing that I wasn't getting any older either. But I'd decided to sit this one out, ditch school and pose as the mechanic-type cousin this time. I wasn't really believable as a high school student anyway, I was so obviously not senior age. Maybe we'd go to a college city next, I'd fit in better there, and I kind of fancied trying it, even though I knew the leeches would probably laugh their asses off if they saw me making the effort – I probably would, too, if I had all that brain-capacity and extra gifts they had. For me, college would actually be _work_. Then again, I'd actually be able to get drunk, which none of them could do – except perhaps Nessie, though Edward and Bella had never really let her find out.

The distant sound of car tyres yanked me out of my thoughts, the kids were coming back from school. While they were pulling into the garage, I decided to wind them up a bit, and slumped deeper into the couch, feigning sleep. The door opened, and the leeches all drifted their different ways through the house.

"Be quiet, Jacob's asleep" I heard Nessie whisper. Always so caring about me... Someone ghosted up to me, and quietly leaned down to my ear.

"YOU KNOW, IT'S KIND OF STUPID TO FEIGN SLEEP WHEN ONE OF THE PEOPLE YOU'RE TRYING TO WIND UP CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS" Edward shouted, making me jump.

"Aw, bloodsucker, you suck all the fun out of life. Couldn't you at least have _pretended_ to believe I'm asleep, just to make your favourite son-in-law happy?"

"Never. Sleeping dogs should be woken."

"Ugh. Party pooper."

Nessie's tinkling laugh distracted me. "Here, get up, lazy wolf, and I'll entertain you." And with that, she pulled me up from the couch. I could see Edward rolling his eyes, no doubt he didn't like what was on Nessie's mind – which probably meant that whatever it was, it would be fun for me. Funny how even after 20 years together, he still hadn't really accepted that Nessie and I were a couple, and that we occasionally (well, more than occasionally) did couple-stuff like having mind-blowing sex.

"She's still my daughter, mutt. So please, at least _try_ to control those thoughts of yours while I can hear them."

I snorted, like that was going to happen. Way too much fun to make Edward cringe to give it up. He knew he couldn't keep us apart anyways. So I followed Ness to the second floor, into our room. While she dropped off her school stuff, I threw myself onto our king-sized bed.

"So, what's your plan for entertaining me today, most beautiful creature?"

"Just you wait" she smiled, and put on a CD before coming to lay next to me, her hand on my bare chest. "I'm taking you on a journey. Close your eyes." Images started flowing through my head.

While the first song started, I saw the two of us walking along a street – some city I didn't know, it looked like Europe, perhaps. On our left, there were tall, but narrow houses, on our right, a canal, with a park on the other bank. Night was falling, the lanterns just coming on. A mournful voice began to sing.

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_and there are many paths to tread_

_through shadows, through the edge of night_

_until the stars are all alight... *_

We stopped and looked up, the first specks of light were just becoming visible on the darkening sky. I pulled her close, and we started pointing out new stars to each other. Then the song changed – it became a more energetic, pulsating rhythm, and Nessie took my hand and started running. I was about to ask her what she was doing, when she looked back at me and laughed, peals of sparkling sound escaping her lips. She sped up, took a running start, and then launched herself upwards, towards the arching night sky, and just before she should have started coming down again, wings burst out of her back, and she soared up.

"Come on, Jake, try it! It's a dream, anything goes!"

She knew I would have followed her anywhere, so I sprinted towards her and hurled myself into the air. The sensation was amazing – I felt the wings sprouting out of my shoulder blades, felt the new tendons and bones and skin, felt where skin met feather, felt the _energy_. We climbed higher and higher in the night sky, the next song egging us on to try our strength. The whimsical melody of violins and drums inspired us to twirl, loop the loop, skyrocket and plummet, race each other. She snatched the hat of a man walking by, and put it on my head, and in return, I grabbed her and glided just over the surface of the canal, splashing her face with water. She flipped me over so that I was flying on my back, and lay her head on my chest as we cruised along leisurely.

Another change in song. This one was slow, drawn out, pianos and violins, telling of loneliness and longing. We sat in a tree, next to a little bird, and listened.

_Oh don't you see_

_That lonesome dove_

_Sitting on an ivy tree_

_She's weeping for_

_Her own true love_

_As I shall weep for mine_

_Oh come ye back_

_My own true love_

_And stay a while with me_

_If I had a friend_

_All on this earth_

_You've been a friend to me**_

She held my hand as she pulled me along through the streets, towards the crowded city centre, and we watched people milling around like ants, each looking for their purpose. We peeped into windows and saw lives we would never experience, saw joys and sorrows we would never share. Ness clung to me, both in the dreamworld and in real life, as she flipped through the images of lost, hopeless people, and thanked the stars that we had so much, that we had each other. I knew why she showed me this – she always remembered how many people were out there who hadn't found their soulmates yet, weren't whole yet, and never tired of reminding me of our good fortune.

"Let's go somewhere more cheerful" I suggested as the song ended, so she took me to a forest – the piano spoke of possibilities, of hopes and dreams and new worlds waiting to be discovered, and we explored this one thoroughly. It was a jungle, perhaps the jungle of the Amazon vampires, filled with creatures I'd only ever seen in books. We hung off trees with sloths, jumped through branches with monkeys, swung on lianas and flew with colourful birds whose names I didn't know. Again, we climbed upwards, through layers and layers of green, trees covered in mosses and ferns, dripping water from the humid air, until we could see the blinding blue sky again.

"Do you want to go ride a cloud?" she asked, and I nodded. I'd never seen anything like this before – never been so deep into her fantasies, so wrapped up in the worlds she dreamed up. But I needed more, more than just the imagination. My hands found their way under her shirt on their own accord, and she sighed slightly while projecting her dream into my head. While we rose up from the jungle, I found her breasts and started caressing them ever so slightly, not wanting to break her concentration too much. The sky seemed so close now, and we caught a little white cloud and reclined on it, while the dream-me had his hand under her shirt just like the real me. I pulled her face towards me, and started showering kisses along her jaw, onto the corner of her mouth, her nose, her eyelids, her mouth again. She groaned slightly as she rolled on top of me and kissed me for real, parting her lips and lightly nibbling on mine. In the dream, we rolled over on the cloud, and looked up, and the moment I opened my lips and our tongues met, we saw the sun for the first time, in a splendour I'd never seen before. A single voice sang out the glory of our star, as our tongues danced together in a rhythm only we knew.

For a little while, we lost ourselves in each other, and in the beauty of the sun that only her vampire eyes could perceive, and I through hers. There were colours in the sun's light I couldn't name, and I marvelled at them while I slowly took off her shirt and kissed her neck, trailed down her collarbone, and inched towards her nipples. When I finally took one of the hardened peaks into my mouth and began sucking on it lightly, she gasped, and yanked our dream-versions upwards, towards heaven. We skyrocketed towards the universe, out of the atmosphere, and floated in zero gravity. Her star-strewn sky began to move and twirl when I slipped my hand under her skirt and began to caress her wetness through her panties, and when I took them off and began to stroke her clit, the planets burst into song. She moaned into my mouth, and tore at my pants, freeing me of them, and for a moment her images stopped as she just looked at my arousal.

Then, she pushed me onto my back, and crawled over me, so that she could take me into her mouth while I could lick her clit. I growled when I felt her cool mouth on my hot dick, and plunged my face between her legs, greedily lapping at her wet folds, and we were floating through space again, through a van Gogh sky revolving around us and whispering melodies into our ears. She was sucking me with abandon, swirling her tongue around the tip of my length, grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin. I responded by nibbling on her swollen nub, and sliding my tongue into her, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The stars began to pulsate. She could hardly hold still, grinding her hips against my face, and I had to fight the urge to buck my groin to get deeper into her.

"Jake... I need you in me... NOW!" she moaned, and I was only too happy to comply, I couldn't hold off much longer. I flipped us over and turned around, so that we were lying flush against each other, me on top of her, my hardness pressing into her. My hand ghosted down between us to grasp my dick, I rubbed my tip around her clit in slow circles before entering her. Deep growls rumbled in my chest, while whimpers escaped her lips and the stars began to swirl around us and popping like crazy. In a way, it was amazing that she could still hold up the pictures while we were down here on earth, doing _this_.

I began thrusting into her slowly, matching the tempo of the next song, a choir singing out the bliss I was feeling inside her, my heat against her cool, tight walls.

"Faster, Jake, harder..." she panted – how could I not give her what she wanted? The choir was speeding up too, and becoming louder, and in her vision, we began plummeting towards earth again, faster and faster. I could feel the heat as we entered the atmosphere again, we were burning up like shooting stars, hurling ourselves towards the ocean, dreading the moment of impact but craving it at the same time. She was getting close to her release, I could feel it in the way her walls tightened around me and her nails clawed into my back, so I reached down and rubbed her clit in frenzied little circles.

"Jake!" she shouted, and as she screamed out her release, I was sent over the edge too and spilled myself into her, we hit the water together and exploded into a million tiny pieces. Our hearts beat in unison with the drums of the song, the only sounds in the room except our panting.

And still, she clung on to the dream she was sending me – shattered into atoms floating in the sea, we drifted through aquatic worlds unseen by any eyes but ours, pulled along by the current like plankton. To the sound of percussion and quiet singing, we were everywhere at once – passing through the stomach of a giant whaleshark, joining a school of tiny yellow fish, floating around with jellyfish, riding sea-horses, and racing motorboats on the fins of dolphins. We played hide-and-seek with some clown-fish before we dove deeper and stalked a translucent anglerfish, dangling its little lantern to lure in its prey. Finally, we drifted back up, and back into bodily shapes.

I watched in fascination as Ness's mermaid hair waved in the water like seaweed, and lay next to her as she sang out her ache for me

_Under here, your huge hand is heavy on my chest_

_Ah, and under here, Sir, your lovely voice retreats_

_And yes, you take my breath away_

_Look at my hair, as it waves and waves_

_Sir, under here, I have such pretty hair_

_Silver, it is, and filled with silver bubbles***_

I started stroking her thigh, drawing lazy patterns on it, while we floated towards the surface, buoyed by the more cheerful melody of the next song. Our fins grew back into legs, our webbed fingers separated, and we rose out of the water, onto the shore. The moon was high in the sky again, gazing at its reflection in the waves, as we lay down in the sand and held onto each other, and drifted off to sleep.

_I walk to the horizon_

_and there I find another_

_it all seems so surprising_

_and then I find that I know_

_The moon upon the ocean_

_is swept around in motion_

_but without ever knowing_

_the reason for its flowing_

_in motion on the ocean_

_the moon still keeps on moving_

_the waves still keep on waving****_

* * *

A/N: this is my first lemon, so let me know what you think - I'd like to work on my technique ;)

Just in case you feel like listening to the music that inspired me, here's the playlist (most of the songs you can find on YouTube).

*Pippin's Song, sung by Billy Boyd, from the soundtrack of "The Lord of the Rings – The Return of the King"

Die Gedanken sind frei, sung by Heike Makatsch, from "Die Schönsten Kinderlieder"

Fireworks, from the soundtrack "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

**10 000 Miles, sung by Mary Chapin Carpenter, from "Party Doll, and other favourites"

The Heart Asks Pleasure First, from the soundtrack of "The Piano"

Sophie's Song, from the soundtrack of "Sophie's World"

Flying, from the soundtrack of "Peter Pan" (the 2003 live-action version)

Tarawa, from the soundtrack of "Snow Falling on Cedars"

Song for Olabi, from the soundtrack of "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation"

***Little Water Song, sung by Ute Lemper, from "Punishing Kiss"

****Anywhere Is, sung by Enya, from "A Box of Dreams"


End file.
